Wanna know the name?
by kenshin136
Summary: What if Naruto had a brother who could unleash the awsome power of Devil Trigger? Naruto with slight DMC. NaruxHinaxOc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry.

What if Naruto had a brother who could unleash the power of Devil Trigger? Naruto with slight DMC NaruxHinaxOc

Wanna know the name?

By kenshin136

Chapter 1

He couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't do something, then the nine-tailed fox would destroy the entire village. Yet he had to wait for his child to be born so he could use his reaper death seal. "Lord Hokage, the children are born!" A medic ninja came into the room with not one, but two bundles in his arms. The Fourth Hokage sighed and thought; 'Now I have to decide which of my children to use for this jutsu.' Right at that moment the ground shook beneath both men, and the Fourth knew he could wait no longer. Summoning Gamabunta, he took both of his new born sons and went to stop the beast.

Twelve years later

"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR THIS!!" The Village Hidden in the Leafs was in shock at what happened to the Hokage Stone Faces. The faces were covered with graffiti, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to who had done this terrible thing. Running quickly from the scene of the crime was two nearly identical twelve year olds. The one in the lead was the older twin Dorez Uzumaki, while his brother Naruto was only a few feet behind him. The two brothers were almost exact copies of each other; the only main differences being that one wore an orange jumpsuit while the other wore a large green jacket (think a bright green version of Shino's jacket). Another way to tell them apart is that while Naruto had six whisker marks on his cheeks, his brother had no such marks on his face. Dorez also wore headphones around his neck almost all of the time. "Hurry up Naruto, their closing in." Dorez shouted to his twin. Naruto who was carrying a paint can simply said, "I know already!" Rounding a corner the two hid under a tarp so the three Chunin chasing them would zip right past them. When the coast was they slid out and started to laugh. "Ha Ha, that was too easy." Naruto said. However neither of them notice the figure behind them. "OH YEAH NARUTO!" shouted the boy's teacher, Iruka. Both boys had literally jumped when they heard him. Dorez who was the first to recover said, "Iruka-sensei, what the hell are you doing here?" Iruka simply pointed at them and said, "No, what are you doing here Naruto, Dorez? You both should be in class."

The next day

Naruto and Dorez were exited to say the least. At long last, they would finally become ninja. Unfortunately, that excitement died when Iruka told the class that the test would be on the Clone Jutsu. Naruto had officially started to panic. Dorez, however was concerned for his brother. 'I can do a barely passable Clone Jutsu, but Naruto can't do it to save his life. To make matters worse, I'm up before him so I won't know if he passes until after I do.' Dorez had walked out of the exam room with a leaf headband and wish Naruto good luck. However his heart sank when he saw Naruto leave the exam room without a headband. Dorez and Hinata (Dorezs secret crush) tried to comfort him, but the fact that both of them passed didn't make thing any better. Naruto had started to leave when he was stopped by Mizuki, who simply said, "You wanna talk?" Later that night, Dorez was getting worried; Naruto had yet to come home. Picking up a small purple scroll and putting on his favorite green jacket, he left to find his brother. An hour later Dorez had found Naruto by an old shack in the woods with what looked like a large scroll on his back. Naruto looked up at his brother and said, "Hey Dorez, why aren't you wearing your headband?" Dorez simply shrugged and said, "I ain't wearing that thing until you get yours. Now what exactly are you doing out here?" At this Naruto smiled, "Mizuki-sensei told me of a secret way to pass." "A secret way to pass! Well then what the hell are we waiting for? What do you have to do?" Naruto lowered the scroll and said, "All I have to do is learn a jutsu from this scroll and show it to Iruka-sensei." Dorez was beside himself with joy, finally his brother would be a full-fledged ninja. All that excitement died when they saw the first jutsu on the scroll. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu? NOT THIS AGAIN. IT'S MY WORST JUTSU." It took Dorez all of his self-control not to laugh at the bad luck Naruto has. "Hey bro, do ya think I could learn a jutsu from this scroll to?" Naruto looked up at his brother and smiled. "Sure."

Iruka was rushing though the woods looking for Naruto as soon as he heard what Naruto had done this time. Sure putting paint all over the stone faces was a terrible thing to do but stealing the Scroll of Sealing was an offence punishable by death. He tried to find Dorez in case he knew where Naruto was, but Dorez wasn't even home. Iruka figured Dorez went to look for his brother and was dead on the mark when he found Naruto and Dorez near an old cabin looking like they just ran a three week long marathon. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Your good sensei. We only had time to learn one technique." Dorez jumped up and said, "Wait'll Naruto shows you this awesome jutsu, then you'll let him pass right. That's the way it works, anyone you learns a jutsu from this scroll passes." Iruka, confused, simply responded, "Huh? Where did you two here that?" Naruto said, "Mizuki-sensei told me. He told me about this scroll, this place and?" Naruto stopped when he noticed the confused look on Irukas face. Iruka could not believe what he had just heard. Mizuki had set this all up? Hearing the sound of what only could be a large shuriken; Iruka pushed Naruto and Dorez out of the way.

To say Dorez was confused would be an understatement. The fact that Iruka didn't seem to know about the secret way of passing had him concerned, but now it seems as though the only teacher that wanted to help his brother pass wants him dead as well. "Naruto, whatever you do don't give Mizuki the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu. Mizuki used you so he could get the scroll for himself." At this Dorez became pissed. 'No one uses my brother and gets away with it.' However, he couldn't move when Mizuki told them that the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed away inside of Naruto. Mizuki used this moment of hesitation to throw his larger shuriken at Naruto. What happened next surprised both of the Chunin. Dorez had cut the shuriken in half with what looked like a purple guitar that had turned into a scythe. "Hey Naruto, you gonna sit there or are you going to help me show this guy why you don't mess with an Uzumaki." At this Naruto stood up grinning. "Guess that means it's time to go wild." Both boys made a cross shaped handsign and shouted, "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Suddenly the whole area was filled with at least two hundred Narutos and Dorezs. Iruka was impressed that both boys could do this Jonin level jutsu. "You got a pretty jacked up notion of fair play pal." "And it's really starting to piss us off." With that, all two hundred clones simultaneously attacked Mizuki.

When the fight was over, both boys stood over an unconscious and badly bruised Mizuki. Naruto and Dorez were both happy that they not only mastered a powerful new jutsu but had just used it to defeat a Chunin. Iruka, who had recovered from the shock of two children using a forbidden jutsu without even looking winded, called over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, come over here. I have something to give you." After a couple of minutes Iruka told Naruto that he could open his eyes. When he did, he was surprised to see that Iruka wasn't wearing his forehead protector. "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." It took the new genin two full minutes to even register what Iruka had even said. Dorez couldn't help but be happy for his younger twin. 'Way to go Naruto.' What Iruka said next only served to put the icing on the cake. "And to celebrate, I'm taking you both out for ramen tonight. My treat." Naruto was officially on cloud nine. Not only did he get to be a ninja with his brother, but he also got free ramen out of the deal. This day couldn't get any better.


End file.
